User talk:Serbian wikian
Serbian wikian (talk) 14:15, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi there Serbian wikian and welcome to Nitrome Wiki, the largest database for all things Nitrome! Our growing community currently has active users, and you have now become one of them with your contributions to User:Serbian wikian. Please take some time to read this wiki's policy here, as it may differ from that of other wikis. Most notably, personal images cannot be uploaded to Nitrome Wiki and must be uploaded off site. Fanart can be hosted on Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki. We have two additional sister wikis, covering different aspects of Nitrome: *Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki is a place for uploading Nitrome fanart and creating other fan related works such as stories or fan sequels. *Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki focuses on games featured in the Pixel Love section of the Nitrome blog. Looking for additional ways to help this wiki? A list of main tasks that need to be done can be found at Project:Helping out. For instance, try checking out Category:Article stubs for a list of short articles that require expansion. I hope you enjoy your time here. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. NOBODY (talk) 16:22, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Hey there new user! Welcome to our wiki! I'm Mahsaad, and if you want to know anything just click this and write a message! By the way, revealing your age isn't a good idea ;-) If you're online then please come to chat now! 16:47, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks For Joining Wikia!!!! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140924004815/nitromefanfiction/images/c/ca/AC4ERedesign.png Hi !!!! My name's AustinCarter4Ever, and I'm so glad that you decided to join Nitrome Wiki! This may be a small community, but you just made it bigger by joining! Thank you!!!! :3 Since you're new, I'd like to ask you a few (non-IRL related) questions: *What inspired you to join Wikia? *Who's your fave Nitrome Character? *What do you intend to do here? You can respond here. Again, thanks for joining. I hope you make lots of friends and work really hard. Your (New) Friend, AustinCarter4Ever 17:04, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Good job! Hi! Thanks for helping out by creating the Blue Rodent article. You did a pretty good job. Thanks! -- 22:20, January 30, 2015 (UTC) RE:So I have an idea... Good idea. You could probably get other people to do the same thing id you made a blog post about it around the time Nitrome Wiki was created.-- 21:12, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :Nitrome Wiki was created on September 18 2008. You could try making a blog post around that time in order to make people aware of what you plan to do, though chat would also work. -- 22:06, February 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: I said it once,I will say it again! Battle of the Week battles can only be done for Nitrome related characters, and although that would be nice to do a wikians battle I don't think many people would be familiar with most Nitrome Wikians.-- 21:49, March 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: just asking There currently isn't a need for a new background. However, when Santiago González Martín makes another one, you can ask if you can help. -- 21:03, March 6, 2015 (UTC) RE:Plz join chat Sorry, but I don't go on the chat. -- 21:33, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :I only correct people's edits to improve them. For your edit, I corrected some spelling but mostly added some context to the the trivia point, such as explaining that the gift was an avatar gift and that it was present when the skin came out. -- 20:52, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Backgrounds Do you know how to make backgrounds? That's awesome! I don't make new backgrounds often, but in the past I did them for special days, like Halloween or Christmas. 21:03, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :You have to edit images and then it can be added to the wiki. Usually, I make backgrounds arranging Nitrome characters from different games on the same place, and then I group them in "themes" that make sense and are related in some way. I also add some little dialogues to make it fun. 21:14, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: How did you O_o Just used a bunch of wikitext. Took me about 45 mins. Creds go to four users for helping me. :D --Anonymoustyd m 18:55, March 13, 2015 (UTC) RE:New emoticons To use an emoticon in the chat, you have to input a code tied to that emoticon. For example, to use http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/1/1c/Emoticon_yes.png you have to write (y) in chat. What code do you want to be used for your emoticon? -- 15:57, March 18, 2015 (UTC) RE:New emoticon Added. -- 13:10, March 20, 2015 (UTC) If you behave well you are well You should be apologising to me, because of your behavior. And, it made you leave the wiki too. I suggest acting very good to elders. If you do a wrong thing they can forgive you. But if you do it twice or if the elder is an honest and angry one, you might be in a very big trouble. 16:19, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Banned It doesn't seem like your banned from anything. -- 16:29, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :He is banned. He is banned for being 9. Well he will be banned in sometime because of me reporting the Wikia Staff. Now he told AC4E for her support. Because she has a soft heart she will be angry at me. Oh god. 16:35, March 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Why does this have to hapen to me? Yes, I wish this hadn't happened at all. It's always unfortunate when events such as this happen and it's always sad to see users leave because of this. -- 17:32, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Gameathon suggestion You get to choose which Nitrome game you get to suggest for the gameathon, sorry I didn't make that clear. Just tell me which game you want us to play for the gameathon and I'll add it in. 00:51, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Back on business You're back on business now. You're not banned. I'm banned and I'm leaving the wiki for ever. 14:17, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Age concern Hi Serb, before you leave the wiki, I highly suggest removing your age from your userpage, for safety concerns. 16:16, March 21, 2015 (UTC)